Un corps sans âme
by Fanatique
Summary: 7 chapitres: Silver est un vampire, un vampire parmis d'autres... Pourtant, ses origines sont loin d'être banales!
1. Chapitre 1

Un corps sans âme.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
-Comment ça plus de sang frais?  
  
-Vous avez très bien compris, mes réserves sont vides. Répondit en tremblant le propriétaire de l'auberge.  
  
C'était lui, Silver, qui lui faisait peur? "Non, se corrigea-t-il, il a peur du vampire que je suis." Cela avait ses avantages comme ses désavantages. Puisqu'on le craignait, il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa sécurité, ni du fait qu'on pourrait refuser de le servir, justement pour ce qu'il était. Mais jamais, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait su se faire 'aimer', avoir des amis, des gens qui 'tiennent' à lui. Il se rappelait combien cela le comblait quand il était humain, mais cela remontait à des siècles. Il soupira. Sa famille, ses amis, ils étaient tous morts depuis longtemps, il ne se souvenait même plus de leurs noms! La seule chose pour lui qui n'était pas tomber dans l'oubli, c'était les yeux doux de sa mère. Oh, ça! C'est une chose qu'on n'oublie pas!  
  
Silver, quant à lui, était un vampire de plusieurs siècles. Il avait été mordu à 13 ans, par un vampire du nom de Gold**, et il garderait à jamais(du moins, si il ne tombait pas en poussière.) son apparence de jeune adolescent. Il était taille moyenne , était maigre, pâle et ses yeux, qu'il avait bleus, étaient perpetuellement cernés(comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte). Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, retenus par une fine lanière de cuire, se confondaient avec sa peau blanchâtre. Contrairement à la plupart des Créatures de la nuit**, il détestait tuer. Cela lui posait parfois problème, car Silver ne trouvait pas toujours d'endroits, même parmis les plus mal fames, où l'on servait du sang humain. Le sand des animaux était beaucoup moins goûteux, mais il devait souvent s'en contenter.  
  
Le jeune vampire donna un coup de pied à une table qui avait eue le malheur de se trouver là. Cela faisait plus de 2 semaines qu'il n'avait pas repu son estomac avec de la nourriture convenable.  
  
-Je vois. fit-il sombrement. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire où je pourrai en trouver?  
  
-Malheureusement non! Répondit l'aubergiste qui avait l'air sincérement désolé pour sa petite personne**.  
  
-Moi, je sais.  
  
Silver se retourna vivement vers le fond de la salle d'où il semblait que venait la voix qui venait de parler. Là, parmis les tables occupées par de vieux sorciers fumant leur pipe, un jeune garcon d'une quinzaine d'années le regardait, c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il avait la figure pleine de tâches de rousseur et des cheveux roux flamboyants**.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-Mais oui, si tu viens avec moi, je peux te promettre une bouteille pleine.  
  
-Qui es-tu, d'abord?  
  
-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Répondit l'autre.  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon? Et puis, il ne risquait rien, le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il se décida finalement à le suivre.  
  
***  
  
Après avoir traversé dans la nuit plusieurs rues désertes, les deux garcons s'arrêtèrent devant un mur.  
  
-C'est le Chaudron baveur, hein? Demanda Silver. Laisses tomber, ils n'en servent pas ici.  
  
-Mais non, répondit l'autre, amusé. On va utiliser leur cheminée.  
  
-De la poudre de cheminette? S'écria le vampire. Mais je détestes ça! Toute cette cendre... et il frissona.  
  
Mail il dût s'y résoudre, et il suivit l'adolescent dans l'arrière cour du pub. A l'intérieur, tout les clients le dévisagèrent, ce n'était sûrement pas tous les jours, qu'on voyait un vampire entrer ici!  
  
-Alors Weasley! S'exclama le barman qui, il l'apprit plus tard, se nommait Tom, on vient pour la cheminée? Son ton se voulait enjoué, mais on sentait qu'il tremblait d'apréhension.  
  
-Comme d'habitude! Répondit Ron en souriant.  
  
Silver, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, suivit suivit son compagnon dans une salle visiblement destinée au repos. Il y avait, bien-sûr une cheminée, elle était massive et tronait dans le fond de la pièce. Un canapé de velourd rouge lui faisait face, et il semblait si confortable que le jeune vampire ne put resister, et s'y assis. Il y avait des tableaux accrochés au mur, une vielle dame semblait regarder avec envie le sofa, elle n'avait dans son cadre qu'une vielle chaise à bascule. Des portraits de personnes célèbres étaient places au dessus de la cheminée et certains discutaient avec emphase des exploits qui les avaient fait connaitre. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation d'une mer calme et paisible sur laquelle se couchait un soleil ensanglanté. Mauvaise pensée, son estomac gargouilla d'une horrible façon.  
  
-Patience, fit le garcon, nous y sommes.  
  
Silver vit qu'il était devant la cheminée et tenait une bourse d'où débordait un peu de poudre verte**.  
  
-Passes le premier, et articule bien 'Le terrier!'.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Le jeune vampire prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu, les flames prirent une teinte émeraude. Il entra dans le brésier et cria: 'Le Terrier!'. Aussitôt, il se sentit envahit par un étrange malaise, et il vit des centaines de foyers défiler devant lui.  
  
**************  
  
Voilà, c'est déjà finit! Désolé, mais j'adore les chapitres courts! J'aimerai avoir au moins quelques reviews pour savoir si cette idée d'écrire sur un vampire vous plait, et si vous voulez en voir la suite!  
  
Vous avez remarquer, j'espère(lol, sinon, je crois qu'il faut changer de lunettes! Mdr), que j'ai mis des petites astérisques tout au long de ce (court) chapitre. Explications:  
  
Première **: lol, juste un petit brin d'humour! Le hero s'appelle 'Argent' et il s'est fait mordre par 'Or'!  
  
Deuxième **: Quand je parle de Créatures de la nuit, je ne parle que des vampires, qui sont, je crois, les Créatures de la nuit par exelence. Non?  
  
Troisième **: J'avais peur que ça vous embrouille un peu! Il dit 'Malheureusement!' Mais il est désolé pour lui car, qui sait quelle reaction aurait put avoir le vampire?  
  
Quatrième **: Et oui, c'est Ron!^^ Personellement, je trouve qu'on ne fait pas assé de fics sur lui! C'est vrai quoi, il est drôle, fidèle, colérique, il a la phobie des araignées, c'est une super perso! Mon préfèré!  
  
Cinquième **: Elle bien verte la poudre de cheminette? J'ai pas de pertes de mémoire là?  
  
Sixième **: Ah non, y en a plus! Dsl!  
  
Dans le deuxième chapitre, j'essayerai d'améliorer l'écriture et j'essayerai de le faire plus long! Mais je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps de le faire avant de partir en vacances!  
  
Reviewez! Please!  
  
Fanatique 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Silver sentit brusquement le défilé s'arrêter, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir huits têtes rousses semblables à celle de Ron, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage froid et dur d'une cuisine. Une violente douleur lui traversa la tête. Lorsqu'il se releva, sa vision était voilée par un écran rouge, celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se dissiper, que quelqu'un lui tombait dessus.  
  
- "Aïe! Enlèves toi de là Weasley!" Fit-il en grinçant des dents.  
  
- "Désolé," répondit le roux en se relevant. "Bienvenue chez nous!"  
  
"Tu parles d'un acceuil. Chez nous?" pensa le vampire. Il releva la tête et constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans une grande cuisine remplie d'objets farfelus. Une grande horloge se trouvait dans un coin, il pouvait y voir les noms de différentes personnes sur les aiguilles, ainsi que différents états et endroits situés à la place des chiffres. Il y avait , au milieu de la pièce, une table immense qui semblait toujours prête à acceuillir un bon nombre d'invités. Tout autour de cette table, huits personnes ressemblant étrangement à Ron lui souriait, il supposa qu'il avait devant lui la famille Weasley au grand complet!  
  
- "Bonjour Silver!" Dit une femme chaleureusement en s'avançant vers lui. "Bienvenu au terrier! Je suis la mère de Ron, appelles moi Molly!" Et pour la plus grande surprise de l'autre, elle le serra dans ses bras!  
  
Il sentit un frisson, plutôt agréable du reste, lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. C'est une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue depuis qu'il était vampire, et cela l'étonna prodigieusement, lui qui n'était venu ici que pour satisfaire son estomac.  
  
Elle dût remarquer qu'il la considérait avec des yeux ronds, car elle dit:  
  
- "Mais j'y pense! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir!" Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
- "Non, mais moi je sais que je suis venu parce que j'ai faim."  
  
- "Bien-sûr! Ginny, mon chou, est-ce que tu pourrai aller chercher la bouteille?"  
  
- "Pourquoi moi, maman? C'est injuste! Je trouve ça repugnant!" Répondit la plus jeune des personnes présentes**. "Demandes à Charlie ou à Bill!"  
  
- "Voyons! Ginnny! Bon, Bill, est-ce que tu peux y aller?"  
  
- "Pas de problème!" Répondit l'un des ainés, "J'y vais."  
  
Pendant que Silver le voyait sortir de la pièce, deux garçons de 17 ans un peu près et qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau s'approchèrent de lui.  
  
- "Ravis de te connaitre Silver!" Fit le premier en lui serrant la main. "Moi c'est George, et lui là, c'est Fred." Le désigné lui serra la main avec le même enthousiasme que son frère.  
  
La fille qui se nommait Ginny semblait avoir un peur de lui, mais elle vint tout de même lui serrer la main, timidement. Celui qu'il pensait être Charlie, s'approcha et lui donna une vigoureuse tappe sur l'épaule en disant qu'il était ravis de le rencontrer. Quand au dernier des fils, il s'approcha lentement vers lui, et lui serra solennelement la main.  
  
- "Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Percy." Silver eut l'impression d'être le ministère de la Magie en personne.  
  
Enfin, la dernière personne se présenta:  
  
- "Ah! Silver! Je suis Arthur et tout ce troupeau m'appartient!" plaisanta-t-il en designant d'un large geste toutes les têtes rouses junior. Puis, se penchant vers son oreille: "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour percy, il prend tout très au sérieux!"  
  
Le jeune vampire avait beaucoup de peine à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait! Lui qui croyait que "Le Terrier" était le nom d'une auberge où pourrait apaiser sa faim, se retrouvait dans une maison fantaisiste habitée par une famille acceuillante qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue comme à un ami, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il les rencontrait! Le dénommé Bill revint à cet instant avec une bouteille de sang frais.. Silver fut au comble de la joie lorsqu'il la lui remit entre les mains.  
  
- "Merci!" s'exclama-t-il, avant d'enlever(d'arracher) le bouchon. Lorsque le liquide rougeâtre pénétra dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé le goût du sang!  
  
Après avoir avalé en longues gorges tout le contenu de la bouteille, il la reposa sur la table sur la table. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que Ginny en frissonait de dégoût, les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'aprécier ça non plus. Il éprouva à leur égard un sentiment de gratitude.  
  
"Combien je vous dois?"  
  
Molly Weasley eut un petit rire joyeux.  
  
- "Ce n'est pas une auberge ici!" fit-elle. "Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu restes ici, avec nous, pour quelques temps du moins. Nous avons des choses à te montrer."  
  
- "Vous voulez. que je reste?" s'étonna-t-il. "Mais je ne vous connait même pas!"  
  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester à nouveau, on le poussa dans une chambre à coucher dont les volets étaient complètement clos, tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil levant pénétraient dans la cuisine du Terrier. Avant que la porte ne se referme et le plonge dans les ténébres dont il apréciait tant la présences, Silver entendit distinctement plusieurs voix qui lui souhaitait une "Bonne journée, Silver!"**.  
  
*********  
  
Wouaw! Ça s'est finit bien plus vite que prévut! (C'est sûr! Ce chapitre est à peine plus long que l'autre!) Je crois que j'ai eus plus de temps que je l'espérait aujourd'hui.  
  
J'espère que j'ai réussi à améliorer un peu le style. (je me suis relue au moins 5 fois pour trouver les meilleures phrases possible! Mdr)  
  
Pour l'instant y a pas trop d'intrigue ou d'action, mais c'est le début, donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez!  
  
J'aimerai prendre quelques lignes pour me plaindre des ordis qui qui plantent justement au moment ou on a finit le chapitre et qu'on allait sauvegarder. Heureusement j'ai pu récupérer au moins la moitié du chapitre, mais j'ai dut me retenir de ne pas le fait exploser! Grrr! Maintenant j'ai retenu la leçon, et je sauvegarde toutes les 2 minutes. *sauvegarde*  
  
Bon, maintenant, les petites astérisques!^^  
  
Première **: Ben la plus jeune réellement, parce que physiquement c'est Silver, vu qu'il a 13 ans!^^ Mais en réalité il est de loin le plus vieux! Lol  
  
Je viens de me render compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule ** dans ce chapitre!^^ Si il y a des trucs qui vous échappent, n'hésiter pas à me mailer!  
  
Gros gros merci à Paprika star et à Alfa!^^ Vous vous rendes pas compte, mais c'est important pour moi! Mes premières reviews! Mdr, je serai bientôt célèbre! *yeux pleins d'étoiles* *_* Ouais, j'adore les vampires!^^ (Je parle au gentiles revieweuse!) c'est sûrement parce que j'adore la saga de Darren Shan(Évra! Redevient jeune! Pitié!) et Buffy contre les vampires! (Spike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Sinon, Alfa, tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi les Weasley veulent Silver chez eux et le traite comme un ami de toujours!(bon j'avoue, pas encore tout à fait, mais ça commence!^^), ce même chapitre que, avec de la chance j'aurai finit avant le depart en vacances!^^  
  
Encore merci à vous deux pour les encouragements!^^  
  
The Fanatique. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Avant de commencer, je voudrai signaler que j'avais oublié, dans le chapitre précédent, une **! Désolé. Donc, j'explique la deuxième ** du chapitre précédent: Étant donné que Silver est un vampire (non!!), il dort le jour(pas toujours! Mdr! Il passe des journées blanches des fois! Lol, quel humour!^^) et vit la nuit, donc, les Weasley lui on souhaité 'Bonne journée!' comme on souhaiterai 'Bonne nuit!' Voilà!^^  
  
Bon, maintenant, place au:  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
"A mon cher Silver.  
"Je te promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt! Ton père et moi avons rencontrez une sorcière du nom d'Olga Poufsouffle qui a les mêmes idéaux que nous. Tu sais, construire la première école de sorcellerie de l'Histoire en Angleterre. Nous aimerions encore trouver au moins 2 autres personnes pour se joindre à notre cause avant de vraiment prendre une décision pour l'endroit où elle se trouvera. Il faudrait que se soit le plus loin possible des moldus! Tu sais comme ils sont horribles en ce moment, à brûler tous ceux qu'ils croient douer de quelque pouvoir.  
Bref, tu nous manques affreusement à tous les deux, et nous t'embrassons très fort toi et Ron! Ton père te demande de bien réviser ta magie!  
  
Affectueusement,  
Tes parents"  
  
Silver soupira d'aise dans son sommeil, il n'avait jamais dormit aussi bien! Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était retrouver seul dans la chambre, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait affreusement sommeil, peut-être parce que pour la première fois, il pourrait dormir complètement, et non pas d'un demi-sommeil, comme il en avait l'habitude...  
  
La chambre était meublée très simplement, mais cela plaisait au vampire car il n'avait jamais eut l'habitude du grand luxe... Quoique... Peut-être que oui, mais seulement pour 13 petites années. **  
  
***  
  
La nuit venait de tomber, une fraîche nuit d'été, lorsque Silver se réveilla. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, et pour une fois, repus. Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux, se leva et fit son lit**. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, son attention fut attirée par le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe aubrun, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Cet homme avait un air étrangement familier, et Silver s'approcha pour mieux l'observer.  
  
L'individu lui était plus que familier, il le connaissait, il en était certain! Est-ce que c'était un membre de la famille Weasley?  
  
- "Godric Gryffondor, l'un des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard." fit une voix derrière lui. Silver se retourna, très surpris. Fred(ou George?) se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Il t'intéresse?"  
  
"Je crois que je le connais." murmura Silver.  
  
Pour toute réponse, George(ou Fred?) lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
- "Allez! Viens! Maman est très embêtée, elle se demande si tu manges autre chose du sang et si la réponse est oui, elle ne sait pas si elle doit te faire un dînner** ou un petit déjeuner!"  
  
- "Dis-lui qu'un petit déjeuner sera très bien, et que j'adore les pancakes!^^" répondit Silver en souriant. "Fred?"  
  
- "Non, moi c'est George!" répondit l'autre avant de sortir et de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'en bas.  
  
Silver jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule de la chambre: 22h00. "J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas passer une nuit blanche à cause de moi!" pensa-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre à la suite de George. Dans la cuisine, il ne trouva pas la famille au complet. Il y avait Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mme Weasley, mais aucune trace du propriétaire de tout ce troupeau(Arthur Weasley! ^^) ou de Percy. Cependant, tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table avaient l'air parfaitement réveillés et visiblement, l'attendait pour commencer le 'petit déjeuner' qui tronait au milieu de la table sous la forme d'un immense tas de pancakes.  
  
- "Bonsoir** Silver!" fit Molly Weasley lorsqu'il prit place parmis eux. "Tu pardonneras à Percy et à Arthur, mais ils doivent se reposer car la journée ils travaillent." Elle poussa vers lui un pot de confiture. "J'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique spécialisée pour les vampires(Comment?! Ça existait? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé?), c'est de la confiture aux fraises du Diable, on m'a dit que les vampires en raffollaient."  
  
- "Et c'est la vérité!" s'exclama Silver, mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi on tenait tellement à lui faire plaisir.  
  
- "Génial!" déclara Ron. "Alors on peut commencer maintenant?"  
  
Le petit déjeuner fut mémorable pour le jeune vampire, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible pour les humains et les vampires de devenir amis ou même de créer des liens quelques qu'ils soient. Après le repas, Molly voulut lui montrer les albums photos de la famille Weasley, Silver en fut ravit, et ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle lui montra une photo de Ron à 5 ans. Il s'était mit de la crème chantilly dans les cheveux et sur le visage pour se déguiser en Père-Noël** et avait été poursuivi pas des gnomes de jardin attirer par le sucre pendant tout l'après-midi.  
  
A minuit, Silver constata que les Weasley n'avaient toujours pas l'air fatigués.  
  
"Vous n'allez pas rester réveillés toute la nuit quand même?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Bien-sûr!" s'exclama Ginny. "On n'a pas dormit toute la journée pour rien!"  
  
Constatant l'effarement de Silver, Charlie lui expliqua:  
  
- "On n'a décidés de dormir le jour et vivre la nuit, comme toi, pour ne pas passer des nuits blanches et de se retrouver fatigués pour rien. Papa et Percy doivent travailler, donc, ils n'ont pas pus faire comme nous."  
  
- "Silver, nous allons te montrer quelque chose, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais ça un rapport avec ta vie d'humain." murmura doucement Mme.Weasley. Elle se leva et alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, elle revint près d'eux et l'ouvrit à un endroit qu'elle avait pris soin de marquer auparavant. Sur les deux pages, Silver vit le même homme que dans sa chambre, et aussi une femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Un sentiment encore plus étrange que celui qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Godric Gryffondor l'envahit, cette femme et lui, il en était certain, avaient été très proches. Il reconaissait ses yeux. C'était sa mère!  
  
Et comme pour lui donner raison, il se vit lui avec un petit garçon dans les bras, d'après ce qui était écrit, le petit garçon, Ron**, était son petit frère.  
  
Le nom inscrit en dessous de l'image de sa mère était Elisabeth Weasley Gryffondor.  
  
*****************  
  
Là, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne fin de chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop précipités les évènements!  
  
Maintenant, j'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi les Weasley l'on acceuillit comme un ami!^^ Il y aura plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Comme on ne sait pas si les fondateurs étaient mariés, j'ai repensé à toutes ces histoires à propos du fait que Harry serait un descendant de Gryffondor, et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas Ron? Mdr, c'est vrai ça! ^^  
  
Bon, les ** maintenant! (en espérant que je n'en oublierait pas cette fois!  
  
1ère **: On se rappelle que Silver avait 13 ans quand il a été mordu et qu'il ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine, donc.  
  
2ème **: Lol, je me suis toujours poser cette quetion, est-ce que les vampires sorment toujours dans des cerceuils? Si non, est-ce qu'ils dorment dans des lits? Pour Silver, lui, comme il est un espèce de vagabond(je sais pas si j'ai réussi à donner cette impression?) il couche dans des grottes profondes ou autres endroits comme ça.  
  
3ème **: Pour moi le dînner, c'est le repas du soir, mais je sais que pour certains c'est le repas du soir, alors je l'explique clairement ici pour que tout le monde comprenne! ^^  
  
4ème **: C'est un peu comme je l'ai expliquer au début du chapitre, elle lui Bonsoir comme on dirait Bonjour!^^  
  
5ème **: Je sais pas si les sorciers croient au Père Noël! ^^  
  
6ème **: Ben, je trouvais ça amusant d'appeller son petit frère Ron, pour vous faire un p'tit clin d'oeil! Lol  
  
Messages aux revieweurs:  
  
Katarina 1: En fait je sais pas vraiment si les vampires on une âme ou pas, mais encore, une fois, en prenant pour exemple Buffy vs vampires, les vampires n'ont pas d'âme. et puis je trouvais que ça faisait un beau titre! ^^ Ben, ça devait être un hasard pour le 2ème chapitre! ^^ Et puis, je crois que le troisième chapitre répond un peu à ta question pourquoi les Weasley veulent Silver chez eux! Merci pour les encouragements! ^^  
  
Phénix20: Merci!!!! J'adore les compliments! Lol  
  
Si j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement, c'est parce que j'ai eus 3 heures à moi pour l'écrire et le corriger.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
The Fanatique 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Longtemps après être retourné dans sa chambre, Silver était toujours réveillé. Ses yeux grands ouverts contemplaient un rayon de soleil vagabond qui avait réussi à filtrer, malgré les épais volets de bois.  
  
Depuis son cadre, Godric Gryffondor lui faisait des petits signes de la main, sans cesser de lui sourire. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, du temps où il l'appelait. papa. Après avoir vu ses photos, sa vie lui était revenue d'un coup, comme une vielle poésie apprise puis oubliée, qu'il suffit de relire pour qu'elle vous revienne en tête. Le jeune vampire se rappelait aussi bien les genoux de son père, sur lesquels il aimait s'endormir, que les mains douces de sa mère qui lui caressait le visage tous les soirs.  
  
Ses parents. Il n'en avait jamais été séparé, avant qu'ils partent à la recherche de personnes avec qui réaliser leur rêve. Et quel rêve ! La première école de sorcellerie de l'Histoire d'Angleterre ! Un rêve réalisé avec succès ! Et d'une certaine manière, Silver était heureux d'avoir pu voir Poudlard évoluer au cour des années. des siècles ! Même si, lui, n'y avait jamais pénétré.  
  
Son petit frère, Ron, lui, y avait fait de brillantes études ! Il avait été l'un des premiers élèves avec Nancy(la fille de Rowena Serdaigle), et les jumeaux d'Helga Poufsouffle, tellement semblables qu'on avait dû les mettre dans deux maisons différentes pour pouvoir les distingués(et là encore !).  
  
Parmis les fondateurs, à part son père, bien sûr, celui qu'il avait apprécié le plus était Salazar Serpentard. Ses parents l'avaient rencontré dans un bar, dans le village de Pré-au-lard, juste à côté de l'endroit où ils devaient réaliser leur rêve commun. A cette époque, Salazar était déjà un puissant sorcier, bien qu'il fut le plus jeune des 4**.  
  
Lorsque Silver avait été. transformé, il était la seule personne avec qui il avait garder le contact, ils avaient entretenue une longue correspondance, jusqu'au décès de Serpentard. Le vampire ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait fait des lettres, peut-être les avait-il jetées.  
  
[.]  
  
Une odeur de brûlé monta dans la pièce, en même temps qu'il ressentit une vive douleur à la main gauche. Il sursauta avant de la retirer vivement du rayon de soleil. qui avait prit de l'amplitude !! Le soleil pénétrait maintenant dans la moitié de la pièce ! Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et s'aperçu qu'une espèce de grosse termite était en train de mâchouiller un des volets.  
  
Silver voulut tout de suite se précipiter vers la porte, mais celle-ci était inondée de soleil ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de se qu'il se passait ? Il fit la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire, il cria, de toutes ses forces !  
  
- « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !!!!!!!!! »  
  
Il cria une fois, deux fois, trois fois ! Personne ne venait, et la mite avait commencé à s'attaquer au deuxième volet, désormais, seul le lit restait dans l'ombre, mais dans la pièce ensoleillée, Silver commençait à sentir sa peau se couvrir de cloques.  
  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron encore à moitié endormi.  
  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de. » il s'interrompit en apercevant le visage terrifié du vampire, et finit par remarquer la mite qui avait presque terminé son festin de bois. « Non d'un gnome à lunettes ! »  
  
Sa première réaction fut de se précipiter vers Silver pour le trainer dans le couloir. Mais dès qu'il entra en contact direct avec le soleil, celui-ci poussa un cri si aigu que l'insecte sursauta et failli tomber du mur sur lequel il s'accrochait. Heureusement, le rouquin eut un bon réflexe et attrapa le couvre-lit pour en recouvrir le vampire. Puis, ils se précipitèrent en catastrophe dans le couloir, lui aussi, éclairé par la lumière du jour.  
  
Ne sachant que faire de Silver qui hurlait toujours comme un forcené sous son couvre-lit, il le poussa dans un placard à balais et referma précipitamment la porte sur lui. Puis, il se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère pour la réveiller, mais les cris s'en étaient déjà chargés.  
  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
  
- « C'est Silver, maman, dans le placard à balais ! »  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir où il retrouvèrent les autres, les cheveux ébouriffés se demandant se qu'il se passait.  
  
Mais une fois devant le placard, ils n'osèrent pas ouvrir, de peur que Silver se fasse de nouveau brûler. Molly approcha sa bouche de la serrure avant de dire :  
  
- « Silver, mon chéri, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doive rester là- dedans jusqu'à ce soir, pendant ce temps, nous allons reposer des volets à ta fenêtre, et les enchantés afin que. que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. »  
  
De derrière la porte, ils purent nettement percevoir un sanglot.  
  
- « J'ai.j'ai eu si peur ! » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.**  
  
******  
  
Et oui, déjà terminé ! Mais bon, il faudra vous habituer aux chapitres courts avec moi ! Encore désolé pour ce retard, mais vous savez, la rentrée et tout ça, c'est stressant. Première** : ben ouais, pourquoi pas ?? Deuxième** : C'est pas un trouillard, mais bon, il a quand même failli mourir, et pour de bon cette fois ! Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviewers !!  
  
Katarina : J'espère que tu auras les réponses à tes questions non éclaircies dans ce chapitre, où alors bientôt ! Perso, j'aime pas trop Harry, parce que bon, comme tu le disais, je le trouve trop bourré de qualités ! En plus il a peur de rien. sauf des détraqueurs, mais bon, là encore. Merci de me soutenir ! Alfa : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews comme ça ! Tournade101 : Merci mille fois ! lol, quel enthousiasme !  
  
Encore désolée pour le retard ! @ bientôt(j'espère) pour la suite !^^  
  
Fanatiquement votre, La Fanatique 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Dès que le soir fut tomber, Silver déboula de son placard, il détestait plus que tout être enfermé ! Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait passé la fin de la journée en compagnie des balais et des vielles serpillières avec une odeur ô combien persistante de moisi. Pour calmer sa faim, il avait 'mordu' un ou deux rats. (En espèrant que Molly ne découvrirait pas leur cadavres !) C'était détestable le sang de rat !  
  
Maintenant qu'il était dehors, il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir. Le jeune vampire se leva, et essuya vaguement la poussière qui recouvrait ses vêtements d'une pellicule grisâtre. Ses yeux cherchèrent la présence des autres. Mais il n'y avait personne, aucun bruit dans la maison.  
  
Peu importe ! Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air ! Dans le jardin, il vit des gnomes partout, en train de courri, de creuser, de crier. Mais dès qu'ils perçurent sa précense, ils s'enfuirent le plus vite possible du jardin, ils éscaladèrent les murs pour sortir, ou même creusèrent des tunnels en dessous pour atteindre le champ de derrière le plus vite possible !  
  
« Génial ! » fit une voix ensommeillée derrièrent lui. « Finit les corvées de dégnomage ! Je suis bien content d'avoir un vampire à la maison ! »  
  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi nous débarasser des insectes et des rats ? »  
  
Silver se retourna et apperçut Fred et George, en pyjama et le cheveu hirsute qui le regardait depuis l'encadrment de la porte.  
  
« Je vais faire un tour. »  
  
***  
  
Il y a un siècle, Silver avait rencontré une jeune vampire de 15 ans (en vrai, elle était âgée de 2000 ans ! Mais il avait du mal à le croire, car cette fille était connue pour ses mensonges.) qui lui avait dit : « Quitte à être un vampire, autant être le plus fort ! » ou un truc du genre.  
  
Si elle l'aurait vu maintenant, elle aurait pu constater qu'il faisait un bien piètre vampire ! Combien de victimes humaines avait-il fait ?? ô, quelques unes, bien-sûr, mais chez les vampires, on ne se bousculaient pas au portillon pour devenir son allié(le terme 'ami' aurait été déplacé). Il devait sûrement être le plus mauvais des mauvais vampires.  
  
Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire et la pleine lune de plus en plus brillante. Il n'avait pas peur de se perdre, il faisait partie des créatures ayant un des meilleurs sens de l'orientation. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pas, et les rongeurs fuyaient vers leurs tanière dès son approche.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva au bord d'une rivière, Silver s'assit sur un rocher et contempla le reflet de la lune dans l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement.  
  
Un bruit de brindilles brisées le fit se retourner. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était un prédateur.  
  
C'était un loup-garou. Le poil terne, les yeux dilatés, il semblait en bien mauvaise santé, le jeune vampire se demanda pourquoi, il n'était pourtant pas très dur de se trouver des proies faciles, surtout par ici.  
  
En le voyant, l'animal se mit à grogner. Peut-être Silver était-il sur son territoire ? Peu importe, il n'avait pas envie de se lever, et il s'avait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la bête. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas du même avis, elle se mit à grogner de plus belle et se rapprocha peu à peu.  
  
Étonné par ce geste inhabituel, il se rapprocha de la créature.  
  
Elle était décharnée, mais elle semblait avoir des muscles puissants, et des dents très pointues, peut-être même plus que les siennes.  
  
Soudain, le loup-garou cessa de grogner, en même temps qu'il se coucha par terre, il semblait réellement épuisé. En y repensant, il ressemblait presque à un gros chien. Silver adorait les chiens. mais eux ne le lui rendaient pas ! Quand il était encore humain, il se souvenait que ses parents possèdaient un gros St-Bernard appellé Gros Balourd. Ron l'avait appellé comme ça, une fois, et depuis, il ne répondait plus qu'à ce nom**.  
  
Il avança prudement sa main pour caresser le poil sale et hirsute de la bête.  
  
***  
  
- « Où est Silver ? » demanda Billy. « Le jour va bientôt se lever ! »  
  
- « Il a dit qu'il allait se promener. » répondit Fred.  
  
- « C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! » fit remarquer Charlie.  
  
En entendant ces mots, Ron songea à Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et désormais ami. Il songea aussi à Harry et à Harmione qui devait arriver le surlendemain.  
  
- « Maman. » commença-t-il. « Comment va-t-on faire quand Harry et Hermione vont arriver ? »  
  
- « Et bien, on leur expliquera. »  
  
- « Oui. mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils risquent de se méfier un peu ? Et puis on ne peut pas continuer à dormir pendant la journée, ça va bientôt être la rentrée, il faut que retrouve un mode de vie normal ! »  
  
- « Ne vous en faites pas ! Je partirai dès que se sera nécèssaire. »  
  
Toute la famille se retourna dans un bel ensemble pour trouver un Silver tout souriant sur le pas de la porte. accompagné d'un loup-garou !  
  
***  
  
Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !^_^  
  
Je pense que vous avez devinée l'identitée du loup-garou. Mais bon, pas un mot avant le prochain chapitre !  
  
** : Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Un certain petit hibou nommé Coqcigrue !  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Marie-Jo : Pourquoi pas ? M'enfin, bref, je ne dirai rien ! Mais avant la rentrée de Poudlard, je dirai que je prévoie un retour dans le passé. Merci pour tes encouragements !^^  
  
Neko-oh : Meeeerciii !^_^ N'empêche que je suis loiiiin d'être aussi bonne que toi ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de poster une 'tite review !  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à bientôt(j'espère !) pour le prochain !  
  
Fanatique 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
« Quoi !! » s'écria Hermione dont le visage était devenu si livide que Ron se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par s'évanouir. « Tu veux dire qu'il y a un. un vampire dans ta maison ? »  
  
« Oui, et un loup-garou ! » fit remarquer leur ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en souriant. Depuis l'autre soir où Silver l'avait ramené chez les Weasley, il se sentait complètement épuisé. Les Wealey avaient d'abord eu un choc en le découvrant sur le pas de leur maison, mais ils avaient vite compris qu'il avait besoin d'aide et ils lui avaient offert de le loger chez eux.  
  
« Oui mais vous, c'est différent, professeur, ce n'est pas votre faute ! » balbutia Hermione, en sachant pertinement que cet argument ne valait rien.  
  
« Appelles-moi Remus. Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit sa faute non plus, et si tu veux mon avis, d'une certaine façon, j'ai plus de chance que lui ! » Il prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table de la cuisine et le vida d'un trait, il était assoiffé.  
  
« Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas méchant ! En plus, c'est mon. mon ancêtre, le fils de Gryffondor, tu te rends compte ? » intervint le rouquin, en espèrant qu'Hermione finirait par accepter Silver.  
  
Harry se mit à rire doucement, les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Pas grand-chose, c'est juste que. je trouvais ça amusant que Silver soit l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-grand-père de Ron mais qu'il ait l'apparence d'un garçon de 13 ans. »  
  
« Déjà » marmona Ron « Ce n'est pas mon arrirère arrière grand père, mais le frere de mon arriere arriere grand père. »  
  
« C'est du pareil au même » soupira Hermione en agitant vaguement la main pour faire cesser la discussion.  
  
Ron se leva pour aller soulever le rideau. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le soleil disparaître derrière les montagnes au loin dans un ciel qui passait du rose au violet.  
  
« Bientôt le soir. » souffla-t-il. En se tournant vers ses amis « Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous le traitiez normalement, il n'est pas différent de nous, il. il a juste jouer de malchance, voilà. »  
  
« Bien-sûr ! » fit Remus Lupin tandis que Harry hochait la tête.  
  
« Hermione ? »  
  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir de lassitude :  
  
« J'espère qu'il est gentil au moins. »  
  
***  
  
Ginny frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Silver. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois.  
  
« Silver ? » appella-t-elle. « Silver tu es là ? »  
  
***  
  
« Tu sais qui habite ici ? » demanda le vampire en pointant le Terrier de son doigt boudiné.  
  
« Oui, mais la place est prise ! » répondit Silver, les bras croisés.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord ! » fit l'autre, effrayé par la lueur farouche qui brillait dans le regard du jeune garçon. « Calmes toi ! Je me disais juste, ils ont l'air nombreux, tu pourrais bien m'en laisser une ou deux non ? Entre frères, on se rend service ! »  
  
« Tu n'es pas mon frère, imbécile ! Hors de ma vue ! »  
  
En regardant le gros vampire décamper aussi vite que possible(c'est-à-dire à 1km/h), Silver songeai qu'il avait eut de la chance que ce ne soit pas un vampire plus puissant qui se fut intèresser à la maison des Weasley, il n'aurait pas eut assez de forces pour combattre un vampire adulte dans la force de l'âge. [.] Malheureusement, ils avaient dûs s'apercevoir de sa présence prolongée dans ce lieu et se dirent que c'était un nid de proies succulentes. Il aurait dû y penser avant, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus partir, il devait protèger leur maison !  
  
Il s'assit en soupirant sur une pierre. Tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment devenait franchement bizarre, lui qui croyait en avoir finit avec sa famille depuis des lustres ! Silver savait bien que les humains et les vampires ne faisaient pas bon ménage, et malgré tous les soins que lui apportaient les descendants de Ron[1], il n'en pouvait plus de rester au même endroit, dans une chambre. Ses voyages lui manquaient, il avait envie. de retourner à l'état sauvage, il ne pouvait refouler ses instincs, il savait qu'il finirait par leur faire du mal un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Quelqu'un toussota derrière lui.  
  
***  
  
« Hem. » fit Hermione. « Je m'excuses de venir te déranger mais. » elle semblait mal à l'aise, elle évitait soigneusement son regard et s'entortillait les poignets.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, un peu abrutment.  
  
« heu, hum, non, rien.. »  
  
« Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, mais je suis sur les nerfs. »  
  
« Oui, heu, bien-sûr. » *Hermione ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu as deux ans de plus que lui, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur !* fit une petite voix désagréable à l'intérieur de sa tête.*Enfin, physiquement.*  
  
Elle vit le jeune vampire se lever, et remarqua qu'il faisait au moins 10 cm de moins qu'elle et qu'il paraissait extrêmement jeune pour 13. plusieurs siècles.  
  
« Bon ! » fit-elle en respirant un bon coup. « J'espère que cette histoire d'ancêtres, c'est vrai, parce que si ce n'est qu'un plan stupide pour te régaler de leur. de. enfin bref, tu ne feras pas long feu ! »  
  
Silver eut un petit sourire amer.  
  
« Si c'est pour cela que tu t'inquiètes. Vous avez plus à craindre des autres Fils de la Nuit[2] que de moi. »  
  
« Fils de la Nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
  
« Le nom que se donne les vampires. » expliqua Silver, se rendant compte qu'il avait inconsciemment utilisé cette appellation, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.  
  
« Nous avons plus à craindre des autres vampires ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »  
  
« C'est de ma faute. » avoua-t-il. « Je suis resté trop longtemps chez eux, les autres l'ont remarquer et ils doivent penser que cette maison est une aubaine. »  
  
« Mais.Mais c'est horrible ! »  
  
« Oh, pas tant que ça ! Tant que vous ne les invitez pas entrer. Mais si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de sortir la nuit. »  
  
Il s'amusa de la voir pâlir et de regarder craintivement autour  
d'elle. Quelque chose de son expression ne lui sembla pas inconnu. Le  
jeune vampire considéra la jeune fille avec plus d'attention. Son  
visage fin était encadré par des cheveux emmêlés de couleur noisette,  
elle était plutôt jolie. Ses yeux ! Oui, il avait connu quelqu'un qui  
avait les mêmes yeux ! Mais qui ?  
  
« Hum, sinon, je pense qu'il y en a qui t'attendent à l'intérieur. »  
  
« J'espère bien ! ^_^ » répondit Silver en souriant.  
  
***  
  
« Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, au chapitre des familles des fondateurs, il y a une image de ton bon profil, Silver ! » entendit-il en même temps que Frec lui fourrait un exemplaire du dit livre entre les mains.  
  
- « Ah. Parce que mon autre profil est mauvais ? » fit Silver, un  
peu perdu.  
  
« Exactement. »[3]  
  
***  
  
[1] Les descendants du frère de Silver, on s'entend.  
  
[2] Héhéhé. J'adore trouver des p'tits noms aux vampires ! (bon, je le  
reconnais, c'est pas très, très original, mais bon, que voulez vous,  
je fais ce que je peux !^_^ (et avec le sourire !))  
  
[3] Le dernier paragraphe c'est juste un p'tit délire perso, vous  
inquiètez pas ! ~_^  
  
Fiou ! Maintenant il faut que j'essaye de me faire pardonner pour mon  
.IMMENSE. petit retard de rien du tout. Argh, ça va pas être du  
gâteau..  
  
Je m'en veux vous savez ? Si si, je vous assure ! Pardon !!  
  
Maintenant, j'aimerai bien que la rentrée à Poudlard soit envisageable  
dans le prochain chapitre. Mais y a un tas de problèmes qui se  
posent :  
  
-Le Poudlard-Express voyage de jour.  
  
-Embarqué un vampire dans un train plein d'étudiants n'est pas  
chaudement recommandé(après on va encore penser que je suis une  
mangemorte)  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il foutrait à Poudlard coincé dans une chambre noire  
toute la sainte journée ? Et à quoi il s'occuperait la nuit ? a bercer  
les insomniaques ?  
  
-Pourquoi irait-il a Poudlard ???  
  
En fait, j'ai quelques petites idées, mais si vous vous en avez, n'hésitez pas ! ;-)  
  
La Fanatique(de énormément de choses(exemple : d'elle-même ! ^_^) 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7  
**  
En cette matinée du 1er septembre, tout le monde s'affairait au Terrier, y comprit les gnomes de jardin qui préparait leur fête annuelle, célèbrant le départ des chasseurs de gnomes de jardin, c'est-à-dire, les enfants Weasley. Les préparatifs étaient joyeux, mais quelque peu mélanquoliques aussi, car les jumeaux vivaient leur dernier départ pour Poudlard... Il va sans dire qu'ils réservaient de fameux tours aux professeurs(surtout Rogue), et, évidement, aux Serpentard(tous)... Sans oublier Rusard et Miss Teigne !  
  
Silver pensait qu'il était temps de dire au revoir, et de s'en aller, car... et bien, la maison se vidait de ses occupants(à deux exeptions près), les vampires iraient donc voir ailleurs. Et il ne voulait pas embêter plus que ça Molly... D'accord, il était...heu, leur ancêtre(en tout cas, le frère de) mais ce n'était pas une raison d'abuser de leur hospitalité, et puis, il avait d'autres choses à faire dans sa vie(...), après tout.  
  
- Silver ! » entendit-il hurler. « Tu peux descendre une petite minute ? » il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Ron.  
  
Il se colla à la porte avant de crier en retour :  
  
- Et bien, je ne crains que la réponse soit, et bien, non, dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas, mais ce n'est pas faute de vouloir. »  
  
Il perçut un grognement, sans doute assez fort, puisqu'il pouvait l'entendre, et des pas qui se dirigeaient vers sa porte. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et il vit apparaître le visage du fils cadet des Weasley. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses joues étaient rouges, comme s'il venait tout juste de soulever une poid important. Silver supposa qu'il sagissait de sa malle. Le vampire pouvait aussi sentir la chaleur désagréable du soleil émanant du couloir, il recula de quelques pas dans l'ombre fraîche de la chambre.  
  
Ron le regardait fiximent, reprenant son souffle.  
  
-« Alors ? »

-« Pardon ? » fit Ron, surprit.

-« Tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Euh oui, excuses-moi... » Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit. « C'est pour toi, ça vient juste d'arriver. »

-« Pour moi ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
Le rouquin hocha la tête tandis que Silver lui prenait la lettre des mains, et le regarda l'ouvrir. Il déplia le parchemin, et y lu ceci :  
  
_Cher Mr.Silver Gryffondor (_Qui donc pouvait l'appeler par son nom, alors que, peu de temps auparavant, lui-même ne se le rappelait pas ?_),  
  
Je sais par Arthur Weasley que vous loger chez lui. Le 1er Septembre (_« aujourd'hui » pensa le vampire_) les enfants Weasley prendront le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je sais, à cause de votre condition particulière (_..._) que vous ne pourriez les accompagner (_pourquoi le ferait-il ?_) j'ai alors pensé à vous envoyer un portoloin (ci-joint) qui se mettra en marche à 22h précisement (je tiens à ne prendre aucun risque) et qui vous conduira à mon bureau.  
  
Maintenant, j'imagine que vous vous demandez qui je suis et pourquoi je tiens à vous rencontrer... En tant que fils de Gryffondor, vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre au directeur actuel de Poudlard... j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.  
  
Bien à vous,  
  
Albus Dumbledore._  
  
Silver se sentait profondément troublé... Parler de son passé, de son père... le pourrait-il ? Peut-être ne se rappelait-il pas toute son histoire...  
  
---

-"Silver?" appella un petit de garçon à la tête rousse. "Est-ce que maman va revenir bientôt?"

-"Oui."

-"Bientôt comment? Hier tu as dis qu'elle serait là bientôt, tu l'as dis aussi avant-hier, et avant-avant-hier... C'est dans longtemps bientôt?"

-"Je ne sais pas..."  
  
Silver serra son petit frère dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
  
-"Ne t'en fait pas, papa veille sur elle, et ils ne sont pas loin, ils sont allés en Écosse pour rencontrer des personnes qui vont les aider dans leurs projets."

-"Ils vont construire une école?"

-"Oui oui, une grande école pour les sorciers, la première du Royaume-Uni."  
  
Ron soupira contre la poitrine de son ainé. Dehors, la pluie battait la mesure sur les fenêtres du manoir des Gryffondor, les beaux lys blancs de leur mère, protègé par un sort, se dressaient vers le ciel en quête d'un rayon de soleil inexistant.  
  
-"Où il est Gippsy?"

-"Il est partit chez lui..." gromela Silver.

-"Ça c'est ce que papa dit, mais il est où en vrai?"  
  
Surprit, Silver tourna son visage vers lui et décela de la douleur dans ses yeux.  
  
-"Il serait pas partit comme ça sans raison... Je suis sûr que c'est Le- méchant-monsieur-mendiant qui l'a attrapé."

-"Voyons, Mr.Malfoy n'est pas un mendiant, il a une maison."

-"Ouais, mais elle est moche sa maison, en plus, y a pas de toit."

-"C'est parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent, tu sais... Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sympathique. Tu sais, Gippsy est allé au paradis des chats, et ça, c'est vrai."

-"Oh.." fit seulement Ron. "Tu... tu me lis une histoire de vampires?"

-"Oh non! Tu sais bien que je déteste ça!" répondit son frère en grimaçant.

-"S'il-te-plaît!"

-"non!"

-"Steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai, steuplai..."

-"D'accord, d'accord! Mais par pitié, boubles-la!"  
  
Ron lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
-"Je veux celle de Dracula!"

-"Je ne m'en serai jamais douté! Je te l'ai lue combien de fois celle-la? Au moins une centaine de fois!"

-"Ça fera 101!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Voilà!   
Un nouveau chapitre finish!   
J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène flashback(gros flashback! Lol) vous verrez que ces passages coïncideront avec les moments de l'histoire... j'espère ne pas me mêler les pinceaux!  
  
Merci merci de me lire, et de me laisser des reviews! J'adore ça! ;-)  
  
Fanatiquement votre  
  
Sujet-sans-rapport: "Sa majesté des mouches" Jamais j'aurai soupsonné toutes ces morts horriiiibles! Je suis boulversée!


End file.
